Rules
In-Game Rules These rules are made to keep the peace but at the same time the roleplay. Roleplay as you please but keep the rules in mind! Territory #You must ask permission of the group before entering their territory. #If you are a new group to Final Chapter and would like to claim territory, please ask on the territory page or contact an FC Staff member before hand. #Your group must have a page on the Wiki in order to claim territory. #If a group asks you KINDLY to leave their territory, do so, if not, your fate is up to them. #If an inactive group with territory is entirely offline for over a month straight, that territory will be reopened unless the leader contacts one of the staff. Battle/Powers #Powers are allowed as long as they do not harm another person in general. #Powers such as insta-healing, ressurection, and immortallity is prohibited. #People with powers DO NOT overpower others. #In Rp battle or fighting, insta-kills do not count or are prohibited. #All attacks in RP are ATTEMPTED whether stated in the attack or not. they can be countered. Protection 1. Before recruiting Temporarily a member, notify a FC Staff member first before giving out the link to the maps. 2. If someone on the 'Forbidden Users' list is spotted, ask them kindly to leave and remind them the consequences, then contact FC Staff. 3. No intentional sexual harrassment in the maps are allowed. Roleplay #If someone does not agree to a roleplay, they do not have to join and it does not affect them. #If you invade territory without leaving when the group asks you, all attacks by them are taken. #Powers can be used in roleplay if both sides agree to it. #Be aware of things that are IC and OOC. Conflict 1. War can be carried out if it was because of something extreme inside roleplay. 2. Killing people freely and as you please is prohibited. Unless they agree to the RP, none of the attacks affect them. Wikia Rules These Rules are for the Final Chapter wiki only. They were agreed upon and suggested by the community at the recent Gathering! Please take note of them and we won't have any trouble. Prohibited 1. Editing of pages unrelated to you without permission of the author is prohibited, though if there's an actual typo, you can comment or do it yourself! 2. No adding pages about other games or MMORPGs without permission of the founder. 3. Deleting of entire pages' content or removal of any content without the maker of the page's permission is prohibited. 4. Spamming someone's wall, spamming a chat, spamming a blog, general off topic spam on any page. 5. Same thing as above regarding any political views. 6. Constructive criticism is good. "Your page is stupid." is stupid itself. Let's be mature and provide THINGS TO CHANGE instead of stupidity. 7. Hounding the admins or moderators about a rule you disagree with. We like SUGGESTIONS but if people start demanding it gets chaotic. Punishments All punishments are not attached to a rule. It's up to the admins to determine the severity of the punishment due to constantly breaking a rule, a warning can be posted to your wall. Also, if you have been banned, a notice will be posted on your wall giving the reason why, and how long the banning is. Chat Sanctions/Warnings/Bans 1. Deletion of comments. This can be at an author of the page's request or at the digression of the admin. Keep it on topic please. 2. Verbal warning from an admin. Admins are designated by a special tag next to their name on their profile as posted on the Developers Page. 3. Chat ban for an hour or so. It's annoying; if you do something annoying expect this. 4. Chat ban for 1 day-5 days. More frustrating and highly detrimental to communication. 5. Chat ban for a week-month. This would be if you've violated the previous ones and need some more encouragement to behave. 6. Chat ban for a year+. I hope to never have to use this one, as I enjoy your comments, but some people just can't keep things to themselves. This will never be a direct punishment. Block Bans 1. Verbal warning that you're doing something against the rules. 2. Put on "close watch" list. means your contributions are checked every day frequently. 3. Blocking for one day. Again it's just annoying enough to get a point across. 4. Blocking for a week. If you violate again, or violate badly, you get a blocked for a week. 5. Blocking for a''' month'. 6. '''Deletion of account' can make another but you lose all message wall convos/pictures/profile/etc. Regards to Deletions 1. Your comments are subject to removal at all times if they are off topic, or by author request. The first comment has the right to request deletion of the entire conversation. 2. Page deletions are subject to author request, or if they are deemed spam/unneeded, or if they are offensive. 3. User deletions are for those that break rules often or severely. ' ' What you CAN do: These are just for if you are unsure about certain things. Not EVERYTHING. 1. Typo corrections on any page that isn't admin protected. 2. Request a deletion of anything you started or made yourself. 3. Adding something for a friend. 4. Requesting to have a page admin locked. 5. Requesting to have a page unlocked. 6. Constructive criticism. Know the difference between that, bashing in, and insults. 7. Asking for a rollback to a previous page edit. 8. Reporting rule breakers WITH EVIDENCE. 9. Reporting IP addresses or users that tampered with your page. Any Questions? Contact Founder, Baltorealms, StarcastEclipse, or anyone else on the Developers Page! Feel free to comment questions below or post on our message walls. ' '